One By One
by Kappn
Summary: Chapter 2 Up! Chapter 1 Updated! Read and find out what happens!
1. The Message

I don't own any of these characters or Luigi's Mansion! These copyrights belong to Nintendo.

This is my first shot at a horror fic, I hope you like it, flames will be used to feed the dead, oh, I'm so morbid ; )

PLEASE R&R

----------------------------------------------------------

Characters Left 

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Yoshi

Birdo

Toad

Toadette

Baby Mario

Baby Luigi

Wario

Waluigi

Bowser

Baby Bowser

DK

Diddy

King Boo

Petey Paranha

Koopa Troopa

Paratroopa

--------------------------------------

It was a close race, Mario Bros. and the Baby Mario Bros. were neck and neck

They came up to Luigi's mansion, obviously, they had to go through it. Inside they went, side by side, at 45mph. They were in, but the exit was shut, they both stopped as the other cars came speeding in, but after noticing the exit, they too, stopped.All 20 of them got out of their cars, not knowing what to expect, when suddenly, the entrance slammed shut. They all looked at Mario, hoping he had an idea. He tried to think of one, but he couldn't.

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream coming from down the hallway, it sounded like a young woman, but all the females were still here, just as confused as the rest were. Then, everyone seemed to turn to the far corner of the room, they seemed to notice movement. And finally, the lights went out for a brief moment and after they turned on. On the mirror, written in blood were the words "One by One". Both the babies started crying as everyone tried to hush them.

DK turned to King Boo and Petey Piranha. "It was you!" he said pointing a finger at them. "No, it wasn't us, they hate us now!" said King Boo "You must believe me!". "They want revenge" said Petey. "They know we're in here, they're hiding" said King Boo. "Where could they be hiding?" said a scared Paratroopa. "They're everywhere, I even sense a presense in this room" said King Boo "But they will wait, wait until one of us is alone, we should stay here, make camp, we will all stay in this room".

They appointed King Boo as their leader since he knew the most about this place and he could see the spirits, Petey Piranha was appointed second in command. Everyone started setting up, having to use their karts as beds. Unfortunately, the bigger ones had to rest on the floor, meaning Bowser, DK, Wario and Petey Piranha were sleeping on the floor. Since it was his car, Waluigi slept in his, this also went for King Boo. They were all fast asleep when suddenly, tere was a knock on the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Edited to put into different format.

Cliffhanger, sorry it was so short, next one will be longer, I promise

No Reviews, no new chapter!

Peace Out,

Kappn


	2. The Pain Of Death

To the reviewer: I will try and include more description, but there will still be dialogue, as you may notice, I switched the format to quotations, I find it more suitable for a horror story as well. Thanks for your review, hope you review again.

I don't own anything in this story

------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters Left

All of Them (Too Lazy To Write Them All)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was fast asleep when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It woke everyone. Everyone shoved Birdo towards the door. Birdo made a huff noise and opened the door. When she opened it, she let out a scream and she fainted instantly. Yoshi ran over to her, but before anything, he saw who was at the door, well, not really. The figure was cloaked in a black drape, is crimson red eyes burned holes through Yoshi. Yoshi let out some sort of weird noise and ran back to the rest of the group. The person just laughed and dragged Birdo's body out of the room. Mario, being the bravest, tried running after the person, but it seems as though it instantly diappeared.

"But I thought they were waiting until we were alone!" said Luigi, looking at King Boo menacingly. "She was alone, was anyone with her there? At the other side of the room, we can't risk another loss, everyone, move your beds closer together". "But what about Birdo?" said Yoshi. King Boo looked at Yoshi and said "I'm sorry Yoshi, I'm afraid she's gone". Tears filled Yoshi's eyes as King Boo spoke once again "Please everyone, be more careful, we don't want this to happen again". "I should have stayed with her" cried Yoshi "Why didn't I?". "I'm so sorry Yosh-" Peach started, but stopped talking after there was a huge vibration in the floor.

The floor was split, every two racers were on a different platform. Yoshi was alone. The groups were obvious, the racing partners were obviously together, its just how it was. Walls crumbled behind each group and doorways were formed. They all left, hoping to meat up later.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Birdo woke up, she found herself in a cage that was tied to the ceiling. Down below her, she saw the figure that captured her and a bigger figure, it seemed they were talking. "Good work Megran" said the bigger one. "Why thank you your evilness" said the smaller one who was obviously Megran. "Listen, after causing the vibrations and crumbling the walls, it turns out, one of them was sent alone" said the Boss. "Yes my King, it is Yoshi, the other one's boyfriend" said Megran. "Find him!" said the king "And bring him to me, alive!". "Oh no!" whispered Birdo as tears filled her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshi was in a room full of cages. "Must be a dungeon" he said to himself. Little did he know, he was being watched. The dungeon was deserted, but for some reason, it gave Yoshi a bad vibe, there was something going on in this room that he couldn't see.

Megran knew that now was the time to attack so he dropped down. He cought Yoshi in the head, Yoshi retaliated and threw him off, into a nearby wall. Angered by this, Megran showed off his power by punching through a cage, setting loose a couple rats who scattered across the floor, eventually disappearing. Megran then turned to Yoshi who was in shock and he knew that he couldn't defeat Megran. He thought of Birdo, his dear Birdo, most probably dead, he couldn't go on without her. He then figured out what he wanted to do, he threw his arms in the air and yelled "I surrender!". Megran smiled, though it couldn't be seen through his robes and he said "Good, now follow me or I'll kill you so fast, you-". "I get it!" said Yoshi and he followed Megran to what he knew would be his ultimate doom.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hm, this is pretty good, I already have a 3rd chapter planned, actually, I have the whole story right here in my hands, but you won't hear the rest if you don't review

Peace Out,

Kappn


End file.
